Tommy's Melody
by Love-2-Write-0524
Summary: This is story of Melody DuTois, see how she fits into the world of Instant Star as she appears between season 2 and 3. Why is her and Tommy's last name the same, find out here.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own only Characters you have never seen, and the sub-plot, I do not own any thing you may recognize. So Please do not sue me.

**Prologue**

"Stupid Quincy," Jude curse as she walks up to the rehearsal space and sees a tall girl with short curly light brown hair struggling to get her door open. "Need a hand," Jude asks walking over to her.

"Please, I'm Melody DuTois by the way," the girl says.

"Jude Harrison, first time here," Jude asks opening the door.

"Yeah, I'm moving in," Melody says as they walk in.

"Wow, you are going to live here," Jude asks.

"No, I have an apartment. I just want to be somewhere that my creative muses can be free," Melody says putting down her box on the table.

"Well I hope you don't mind any noise, my band and I practice next door and when my ass of a produces reappears it can get loud," Jude says looking at the writing desk, piano, microphone, and books.

"No problem, I tend to compose and sing, so we are going to be good," Melody says pulling out her laptop.

"Do you mean you songwrite, I mean write songs," Jude asks.

"Yes, second member of my family. I also creatively write: poem, short stories, novels, and songs. I then translate them into all other languages I can speak. I upload them onto my site," Melody says. "You can sit."

"Oh thanks. So how long have you been in Toronto," Jude asks sitting amazing someone is not star struck.

"Three weeks, I'm originally from Montana, but situations at home got crappies after my brother left when I was seven, so when I was thirteen I left home, with the help of his best friend. I've moved around travelling and writing, doing school through correspondents. When I was fourteen I decided that I wanted to perform. So here I am," Melody says going over to the box.

"Wow that's amazing. You know I can take some of your stuff with me and show it to my boss," Jude says.

"Thanks for the offer but I have a year left of doing it on my own before my brother's friend drags me to him. This is just something I need to do," Melody says putting the box's contents away.

"I understand, you should do Instant Star then. I mean it sounds kiddy but I won it and now I'm a star," Jude says.

"That's the singing contest, right," Melody asks before going over to the mini fridge.

"Yes it is but songwriters are greatly wanted," Jude says.

"I'll think about it. Pop, water, or ice tea," Melody offers.

"Anything with lots of caffeine," Jude asks.

"Ice coffee," Melody says grabbing a bottle of ice coffee and ice tea.

"I didn't know they made ice coffee in bottles," Jude says as Melody hands it to her.

"I make it, my brother's friend loves the shit and I used to make for my brother as well."

"Wow, so are you done school?"

"Yes, finished my courses three weeks ago now I am all music. You're seventeen, right?"

"That I am, are you also seventeen?"

"That I am, you look like a pop slash rock princess."

"I am but I am guessing you are country or gospel?"

"Every genre but rap and heavy metal, only old rock is what I am."

"You sound like my producer."

"The one you were ranting about?"

"Yes, I am sorry but he is an ass, and then I go and make it worst."

"I am all ears."

"So he asked me out on a date, then cancels, leaves. So I go find Mason, the newest Instant Star, and get drunk and wake up in a strange place with only my bra and panties on."

"Let me guess you have been in love with him since you won Instant Star?"

"No took half a year to melt me into him."

"That sucks, but his loss sister. I mean when I moved from Montana, I moved to Windsor and my boyfriend didn't understand why I didn't want to go to high school with him. I met him right off the bat, my first night and there he was. He doesn't understand why this is so important to me. So we are sort of in a huge argument about it. So I know where you are coming from?"

"Is your seven years older?"

"No only two and half. Wow that would make him my brother's age. Eww, I have a rule, I will not date anyone older than my brother or younger than me."

"Nice plan but I don't think I could do that, my sister is older than your boyfriend by a year."

"Yeah well I have Thomas who is seven, and Tristan who is four years older."

"Wow that sucks. Two older brothers, I can barely deal with my older sister."

"Yeah, well I have two biological, two honorary, and one older cousin female."

"Damn that sucks."

"What are you going to do? So what are you going to do about your producer?"

"Wait and see what happens. You and the boyfriend, what are you going to do?"

"I'll call him, I haven't talked to him since I left, or turn it into a piece of writing."

"I'd call him; you seem to really care about him."

"I do, I just don't know if I can deal with all of the crap."

"You should try, you never get anywhere quitting."

"You're right. Talking about trying, I am going to go test out some new material at this café I work at. You are welcome to come."

"I haven't done an acoustic show in ever. Count me in but I'll probably bring my sister and her boyfriend; maybe SME, my backup band, and Mason if he is in."

"The more the merrier, now I warn you it's Open Mic. They pay five hundred for the best act, voted at the end of the night, a five dollar cover and nothing for performers."

"Count us in then. Spiederman has wanted to do some solo stuff."

"Cool, you can also give out cards, with your name and website. Best to use a stage name but you are a star, so don't need to worry. Sometimes record companies send talent searchers out, so who knows."

"I would love a chance to get away from G-Major but I still have a year left."

"Hey I am just looking for a contract and I will be happy."

"Maybe you should invite your boyfriend out. Has he seen you perform?"

"No he was always busy with work and family."

"Weekend out in Toronto, dinner, show, a chance to see you do what you love, seem like his scene?"

"Yeah it does, plus he has this friend out here that is in Humber, add a college party and he is in."

"See call his friend, then call him, make it happen. So when is Open Mic, where and what time?"

"Next Friday, Julie's Café, seven to ten, is the date, time and place. You know where it is?"

"I am in there every day but I've been gone for three weeks, so I always get a large black, three sugars."

"Good and thanks."

"For what?"

"You're the first person that I have met from Toronto that is not my brother's friend."

"Well you are welcome and thanks for not being star struck when you met me."

"Anytime," Melody says getting up grabbing a pen and card. She quickly scribbles something on the card before handing it to Jude.

Jude takes the card and see that it is Melody's business card and on the back in her neat scrawl, that reminds her of Tommy's, is her home and cell number. "This will come helpful for later meeting. Plus I can check out your stuff now."

Melody laughs, "Now you can."

"I need to get going, I promised my sister I'd be home for dinner, plus I think my dad is going to be home," Jude says getting up.

"I have to go home, change, go to work, come home, grab a bite to eat, check my messages, e-mail and website, go to bed, and start all over," Melody says as she and Jude walk to the door.

"Hey Jude," Spiederman says as they exit the space.

"Oh hey Spied, this is Melody DuTois, Melody this is Vincent Spiederman, don't call him Vincent only I can when he calls me 'Hey Jude' or 'Dude'," Jude says.

"Nice to meet you," Melody says.

"You as well, you'll probably meet Wally and Kyle later. I'm Spied or Speiderman," Spied says.

"Oh right Melody invited us for Open Mic Night at Julie's Café, you in? Five hundred for best act and five for cover charge," Jude says.

"Dude I am in and the boys will be there," Spied says.

"Well I need to get home and then work but it was nice to meet both of you. You can pass along the car if you think they are worthy," Melody says locking the space.

"Well Jude, am I worthy," Spied asks looking at the girls.

"We'll see," Jude says as they girls walk out to the parking lot and Jude's Mustang and a purple Viper are out there.

"Whoa did Lord Squinty Frown change his car color," Spied asks spotting the Viper.

"Huh, that's my car as a Sweet Sixteen present from my brother's friend," Melody says walking over to the Viper.

"Spied's nickname for my producer, he has a blue Viper," Jude says going over to the Mustang.

"Ah no it's mine," Melody says getting in. "Bye," she drives off reminding both of them of Tommy.

'Kwest will know,' Jude thinks driving off.

'No she's too cool to be related to Lord Squinty Frown,' Spied thinks.

"Pick up, pick up," Melody's phone rings.

"Hey Chaz," Melody says activating her Bluetooth.

"Where are you," Chaz Blackburn asks.

"Four minutes from home. Hey what do you know of a Jude Harrison and Vincent Speiderman," Melody asks quickly turning a corner.

"Vincent is the lead guitarist of Spiederman Mind Explosion or SME, Jude's backup band. Jude is Tom's number one artists, but I think they are in a fight. Why do you ask," Chaz asks.

"I just met them at the rehearsal space few minutes ago. They seem pretty cool, and I invited them to Open Mic Night," Melody says turning another corner.

"They are from what I know. That's cool; Jude reminds me a lot of you anyways. Did she give you some advice on Kevin," Chaz asks.

"Yeah she thought I should invite him out here for a weekend. Have him come to Open Mic Night, dinner, a chance for him to see my passion, plus a party with Jeremy can't hurt," Melody says pulling into the parking garage.

"That is good advice, he stay here in the guest room, I add. See you, see his friend. I like it, Tom hasn't influenced her to bad," Chas says as he hears her car lock go off.

"She offered to give a demo to Darius," Melody says as she walks into the elevator.

"I take it back," Chaz says.

"Also suggested that I do Instant Star," Melody says as the elevator rises.

"That's not a bad idea, for next year," Chaz responds.

"I thought I was done this year," Melody says getting off the elevator at the penthouse.

"Tom's a judge for the contest. It's a mixture of both. I'd say stick with Open Mic, Tom will follow Jude and fin you, or Kwest," Chaz says as she enters the penthouse.

"What about Kwest," Melody says dropping her bag on the couch before going to her room.

"Dating Jude's sister Sadie, so you'll see him for Open Mic," Chaz says.

"Great, but Thomas is gone, Jude said he left," Melody says changing out of her jeans and polo into a black skirt and white blouse.

"He'll be back, remind me again why you do this," CHaz asks as she comes out of her room.

"It gives me independence, and a sense of a normal life, and that is one thing I've wanted," Melody says putting on her black dress shoes.

"Okay that I can understand. I've got a work thing to go to but I left pizza from lunch in the fridge," Chaz says grabbing his coat and Tom's old leather jacket; he gave to her before they left with BoyzAttack.

"You take such good care of me," Melody says grabbing her bag and coat as they leave.

"Someone has to, Kwest chose Tom, and I chose Mel," Chaz says as they hit the elevator.

"I'm glad you chose me, I don't know what I'd do without you," Melody says as they enter the elevator.

"You never have to worry about that again. Not even Tom can take you away," Chaz says as the elevator falls.

"I wouldn't even go with him," Melody says as her phone vibrates.

"Boyfriend or friend," Chaz ask as she pulls it out.

"Friend, Jeremie says there is a party next Saturday and I should come. This works out perfectly," Melody says quickly texting a message.

"I'm glad, so do you have an Open Mic show this weekend," Chaz asks.

"Yeah, The Royals is holding an all age Open Mic night," Melody says looking at the new message.

"Well that one I'm going to, that club is never safe," Chaz says as they enter the garage.

"Got it," Melody says walking to her car.

"Don't wait up," Chaz says getting into his black Viper.

"Never do," Melody shouts as he drives off. She quickly dials Kevin's number.

"Hello," a male voice says.

"Chris hey, its Melody is Kevin around," Melody asks her boyfriend's best friend.

"Yeah, he just got out of the shower, one minute," Chris says as the phone juggles around.

"Hey," a new male voice says.

"Hey Kev, I was wondering if you had plans next weekend," Melody asks pulling out of the garage.

"No, not working, I was going to out to the bar with the guys most likely," Kevin says.

"How about coming to Toronto for the weekend? We can have dinner, talk, you come see me at Open Mic gig, and Jeremy invited me to a party on the Saturday," Melody purposes.

"I don't know, after the fight," Kevin says.

"Come on you can come see me perform and then you can judge. Please I still love you and I want you to see how important this is to me," Melody says.

"Chaz is cool with this," Kevin asks unsure.

"Says you can stay with us, but in the guest room," Melody says.

"Dude just go you've always wanted to see her perform and this is your chance, and now you can stop moping," she can hear Chris yelling in the background.

"What do you say," Melody says turning the corner.

"What times does that show start," Kevin asks.

"Julie's Café, Friday, seven to ten, I'll put your name on the list," Melody says turning another corner.

"I'll be there, so what are you doing now," Kevin asks missing the sound of her voice.

"On my way to work, have the five to eleven shift," Melody says waiting at the stop sign.

"Where are you working now," Kevin asks confused, since she has never had a shift like that.

"Julie's Café, they open at six for early morning rush and are open to eleven for the late dinner rush, so a tiny restaurant," Melody says pulling into the parking lot.

"Nice, so you know when all the Open Mic nights are," Kevin says.

"Yeah this is the hot spot to put up the flyers, I've done like two or three a week," Melody says grabbing her bag.

"I've seen the photos on your site," Kevin says. "I guess I just have to see it for real to realize the degree of importance. So I'm sorry but I thought you loved the dream more than me."

"Kevin nothing can replace how much I love you. This dream is just something that I have to do. To prove it to myself and my brothers that I am just as important as they are and I can last. That's why I am doing this on my own. So I'm sorry if I made it seem like I loved this more than you," Melody says getting out and locking her car.

"It's okay, call me when you're done work," Kevin asks.

"I promise the second I am done, I'll call you," Melody says walking in and punching in her time card.

"Okay I love you," Kevin says.

"I love you too, bye," Melody says before hanging up her phone. She walks into the locker area and puts her coat and bag in there. She puts on her apron and puts her pens and pad in her pocket.

"Ah Melody, there is a guy at the counter looking for you. Your shift starts in thirty minutes," an older lady with red hair says.

"I know Julie, I thought I'd get an early start," Melody says.

"First in and last to leave, I got lucky with you and don't worry about clocking out," Julie says before going back out into the café.

'What does Kwest want,' Melody thinks walking out of the locker area and over to the counter. She sees Kwest waiting for her. "Hi Kwest," Melody says.

"Mel, what are you doing here," Kwest says giving her a big hug.

"Decided that I was more likely to get a contract out here than in Windsor," Melody says hugging him back.

"What happen to Montana," Kwest asks as she goes to around the counter to making his coffee.

"Tristan and Solena happened, so Chaz sent me a part of his check each month after he sent me a large sum to get out of there. I've only been her for three weeks, and left Montana the day after my thirteenth birthday," Melody says hanging Kwest his coffee.

"Why didn't you come to Tom, he would have got you a contract and produced you," Kwest says handing her a five dollar bill.

"I have to do this on my own, for this year then I'll do Instant Star. This is something I have to do for myself, I mean Chaz has offered it for years and I have declined, I need to do this without my big brothers," Melody says punching it into the cash register.

"He's coming back in twelve weeks. When he does he is going to want you to join G-Major and go back to school," Kwest says not accepting his change. "You've earned it."

"Thanks," Melody says putting the change in her change purse in her apron.

"No problem, but remember twelve weeks or less, I'll see you soon," Kwest says before leaving.

"Who was that," Julie asks coming up to her.

"The other honary brother telling me when my brother should be back," Melody says.

"Well there is a table that could take your mind off of this," Julie says.

"Thanks," Melody says going and waiting on the table.


	2. Open Mic Night at The Royals

Disclaimer: I own only Characters you have never seen, and the sub-plot, I do not own any thing you may recognize. So Please do not sue me.

**Chapter One: Open Mic Night at the Royals**

"You know you don't have to come," Melody says as she grabs her guitar and song book.

"Yes I do, I know the Royals scene, all ages or not," Chaz says as he grabs their coats.

"Promise me I won't have to bail you out of jail," Melody asks as she locks the penthouse.

"I promise I'll be on my best behaviour," Chaz says as they enter the elevator.

"Twelve weeks or less concluding to Kwest," Melody says as Chaz hands her jacket to her.

"When did you run into Kwest," Chaz asks.

"The same day I met Jude and he's positive that Thomas is going to try and talk me into G-Major and school," Melody says.

"Well I've heard John saying that he might want you to do Opening Acts and Intermission Acts for his clubs," Chaz says as they reach the garage.

"You mean you two were discussing," Melody says as they walk to her purple Viper.

"He pitched me the idea, since I'm your legal guardian and unofficial agent," Chaz says as they get in.

"I mean wow, that's amazing, what did you say," Melody asks as they drive off towards the club.

"I told him that I have to talk to you, and as long as you wanted the job you could have it," Chaz says.

"No trying to push college again," Melody asks.

"No I'll let Tom argue that with you," Chaz says in a serious tone.

"Oh goody, that's all I need is Thomas trying to control my life," Melody says sarcastically.

"Don't worry he still has to have my permission to do anything that needs a guardian signature. That means he cannot take you off any job you get," Chaz says.

"Good because he had his chance," Melody says bitterly.

"I know he did and you do not have to give it a second thought of him giving him another chance," Chaz says as they pull into the parking lot of the club.

"Okay," Melody says as she parks her car and grabs her things.

"Come on John wanted us to go see him as soon as we going here," Chaz says as the bouncer lets them in. he leads them towards the office in the back.

"Ah if it is not the two I've been waiting for," a man no older than Tommy says.

"John I want you to meet Melody. Melody this is John Jackman, he owns The Royals and has for a long time been involved in the music business," Chaz says shaking hands with the man.

"It's an honour to meet you. I thought a musical fairy came in every time I heard your voice," John says shaking her hand.

"Thank you," Melody says shocked at the words of the man had just said.

"You are quite welcome. So I'd take it you two have discussed my offer," John says as the three sit down.

"We have and as long as you can give as much notice as possible, we'll take it," Chaz says.

"Excellent, she will know the second after it is all secured. Now some bands may have their own opening act as you both know, and some may want to see your songs before hand," John says giving them all the information.

"Well that is quite okay, they can always go on to her site and everything is there," Chaz says giving him a card.

"Excellent, now I have no control over songs or anything like that. The job is yours as long as you want it. Just give me a few weeks of notice when you want to stop," John says.

"Of course," Chaz says as John hand him a contract.

"That just goes over what we talked about, if you can have it back by Monday, we can start," John says.

"How much are we looking at," Chaz says.

"Seven hundred and fifty per son," John replies. "She can still give out her cards."

"Sounds good, we'll see you Monday then," Chaz says as he and Melody shake his hand.

"Of course," John says leading them out of the office.

"So I'll have legal look this over and then it is yours," Chaz says as they walk over to the sign in.

"Sounds good, do you think he is hiding something," Melody asks as she signs he part before Chaz does.

"You never know sometimes, there are clauses we do not know about," Chaz says as they walk over to a table.

"That's good, you thinking copyright or escape," Melody asks.

"Both or if you are still allowed to do other Open Mic nights," Chaz says.

"I totally forgot about that," Melody says.

"Don't worry, that's why I'm having them check into it," Chaz says as Kwest spots them.

"Hey," he says as he and Sadie walk over.

"Hey," the two say as he and Chaz hug.

"Oh sorry, Sadie this is Melody DuTois. She's T's little sister. Melody this is Sadie Harrison," Kwest introduces.

"It's nice to meet you," Melody says shaking her hand.

"You too, Jude and Spied have been talking about you," Sadie says.

"You two should sit with us," Chaz says offering them a seat.

"Please, you can keep me from bailing him out," Melody says as they look at each other before sitting down.

"She has to bail you out," Kwest and Sadie ask.

"You know how the guys in here get," Chaz responds.

"How about all the other clubs," Melody asks.

"He has a point, I've seen the guys in the clubs they are nothing but pigs," Sadie says.

"Still he has beaten thirty or so guys into a pulp," Melody says.

"Imagine what T would have done," Kwest says.

"Don't remind me. I tried to erase him form head," Melody says sarcastically. "Plus Thomas probably forgot he has a little sister and brother."

"Welcome to the sixth All Ages Open Mic Night. We have all kinds of performers for you tonight. As always it is lucky of the draw," John says as he holds up a giant hat before reaching in and pulling out a slip. "Miss Melody is out first act."

"Got to go," Melody says as she picks up her guitar and songbook. She walks on stage and puts her songbook on the ground next to her. "Hi, as you all just heard I'm Miss Melody. Today I'm going to sing a song called 'I Promise you.' I wrote this song on the anniversary of my older brother's departure. I thought that since I had run into his keeper, I would sing it for you."

Melody starts strumming her guitar before her voice fills the club with:

'**You always tell me the story**

**The day that I entered your life**

**The day you made your promise**

**The first one of many**

**You always said**

**I promise you**

**No matter where I am**

**How far apart we are**

**I will always be there **

**This is my promise to you**

**You kept your promise for many years**

**Then it all came to a halt**

**You found your dream**

**The one you always wanted**

**But you still said**

**I promise you**

**No matter where I am**

**How far apart we are**

**I will always be there **

**This is my promise to you**

**That was not the case**

**You broke your promise **

**You forgot about me**

**But your best friends didn't**

**And he said**

**I promise you**

**No matter where I am**

**How far apart we are**

**I will always be there **

**This is my**

**This is my**

**I will always be there**

**This is my promise to yoouuuuu'** she sang strumming her guitar as she strummed the final chord rang out the audience was in an standing ovation with Chaz and Kwest clapping proudly and Sadie slightly crying.

"Thank you very much for other songs please come fid me for a card," Melody says as she picks up her song book.

"Can we have one more round of applause for Miss Melody and you will find her in the back corner," John says as the crowd goes into applause before he continues.

"Wow, wow, wow," is the only thing Kwest can say.

"That was beautiful," Sadie says wiping her tears.

"Why have I not heard that song before," Chaz asks.

"I don't know, I had to find it," Melody says.

"That is the song you have to perform when we drag T out here," Kwest says as he recovered.

"Totally," Sadie and Chaz say.

"Why not," Melody says not caring what Tommy thought about it.

"Good, well we also have to celebrate that John offered her the Opening and Intermission Act here at the club," Chaz says as the waitress brings over drinks.

"John says on the house and great job," she says putting a whiskey in front of Chaz, a Sprite in front of Melody, water in front of Sadie and a coke in front of Kwest.

"Thanks," Melody says as the waitress walks away.

"To Melody," Kwest says raising his drink.

"To Melody," they say clink their glasses together.

"Chaz Blackburn and Kwest, how could you have kept this talent from me," Darius asks as he and Portia appear.

"They didn't, I decided to do this on my own," Melody says looking at the two.

"Well you should have gone to Tom, he could have made you a star," Portia says.

"No thanks, I'll keep my personality and dignity," Melody says.

"What does that mean," Portia and Darius ask.

"Question why would I even go to him when I lost him because of you two," Melody asks.

"We never took him," Portia says.

"That's crap and you know it. Portia is the reason that Tom never got your phone calls," Chaz says.

"I would watch your accusations, Chaz," Darius says.

"I watched her multiple times close Tom's cell when it came up Melly," Chaz says.

"Portia is that true," Darius asks.

"So what if I did, he didn't need the distraction," Portia reasons.

"Yeah well your brother didn't see me as a distraction. He promised that Thomas wouldn't lose me because of his job. Why do you think he hates you," Melody asks.

"He doesn't hates us," Portia says.

"Then you don't know T. No offense D," Kwest says.

"No I don't blame him now. He has ever right," Darius says.

"How can you agree with them," Portia asks.

"I did make that promise. That Tom could always get to his sister, just like I could get to my family," Darius says.

"Oh," Portia says.

"I think you owe someone an apology and someone else an apology and an explanation," Chaz says.

"I'm sorry for taking Tom away, I had no right to do it," Portia says.

"Apology accepted but I'm noting signing with G-Major," Melody says as her phone buzzes.

"If I know Chaz, like I think I do, will you consider taking it next year," Darius proposes.

"I'll consider it, now I have to take this," Melody says walking away opening her phone. "Hey Kevin."

"Hey baby, how did the show go," Kevin asks.

"I got my first standing ovation for the song I Promise You. I also got a job offer, actually two, but I turned one down," Melody says as she exits the club.

"Wow, that song is amazing so I'm not surprised. Tell me about the job offers," Kevin says.

"One is an Opening and Intermission Act at the club for bands that come in. The other is a contract with a recording studio," Melody says.

"Wow, which Studio and tell me you accepted the offer," Kevin says excited for her offer.

"G-Major and no I didn't. It's the one my brother works at but I'd consider taking it for next year," Melody says.

"Wow that sucks, but at least you are going to working with big name bands and you could get picked up," Kevin says.

"Yeah and I found out why my calls never got answered or probably returned," Melody says.

"You were right about Portia," Kevin asks knowing her theory.

"You got it, she thought I was a distraction," Melody says.

"You, please never can you be a distraction expect when someone asks for one," Kevin says.

"Thanks, so you still in for next weekend," Melody asks.

"I am, Chris said that he gag and tie me if I didn't go willingly," Kevin says.

Melody laughs before saying, "oh Chris."

"Well at least I got you laughing," Kevin says.

"Don't worry about Thomas he is out for anywhere near twelve weeks," Melody says.

"That is such good news for both of us. You going to sing that song for his first Open Mic Night," Kevin asks.

"That I am but I better let you go, I left Darius, Portia, Chaz and Kwest alone with Kwest's girlfriend," Melody says.

"Yeah you better, call me tomorrow," Kevin says sensing the danger.

"First thing, I love you babe," Melody says.

"I love you to baby, bye," Kevin says.

"Bye," Melody says hanging up her phone before going back to the table, seeing Darius and Portia still there.

"Thirty cards and counting," Chaz says as she sits down. "How's the boyfriend?"

"He's good just wanted to check in. You know how he is, plus he wanted to tell me that is his best friend would gagged and tie him if he doesn't come willingly," Melody says as she and Chaz laugh.

"Sounds like Chris, oh and John wants to know if you want to close this show," Chaz says.

"He did accept right," Melody asks Kwest.

"Of course he did," Kwest says in a duh tone.

"Good, or else I would have harmed him," Melody says flipping through her song book as the contract falls in front of Darius and Portia.

"You are going to be the Opening and Intermission Act," Portia says in an astonished tone.

"That she is, once Legal goes over it," Chaz says folding it up and putting it in his coat.

"Good idea with Legal, I've had some trouble with John in the past but we must get going on a talent search. It was nice to see you and Melody again and we will see you two tomorrow," Darius says leading Portia away.

"Thank God," the four say after they are gone.

"So what boyfriend," Kwest asks.

"You'll find out if you come to Julie's Cafe's Open Mic Night," Melody says vaguely.

Twenty minutes later John is back on stage saying, "now she gave an amazing performance this evening with 'I Promise You' and now to give us our final song Miss Melody."

"Get ready to be amazed," Melody says before going up on the tage again. She sits on the stool with her songbook beside her. "Hi again. So the last time I did a song about my brother, so now I am ging to do one inspired about my guardian. This song is called 'Why I Left' and it is about why I originally moved from Montana where I was living with family to Windsor where my guardian found me a place."

Melody starts strumming her guitar again before her voice fills the club again with:

'**The pain I feel**

**I can't take away**

**I need someone to come**

**I need you to take me away**

**Please take me away**

**Why I left**

**They ask all the time**

**I left because of the pain**

**I needed to be free**

**I needed to be me**

**I needed him to save me**

**I needed him to fix me**

**I need him is why I left**

**He took me to a place**

**Somewhere he knew I would be safe**

**Somewhere he trusted**

**I learned to grow**

**I learned to spread my wings**

**I learned I am not alone**

**Why I left**

**They ask me all the time**

**I left because I could breathe**

**I needed to be free**

**I needed to be me**

**I needed new things**

**I needed new people**

**I needed new is why I left**

**The new place was safe**

**I felt free**

**I felt like I could be me again**

**I no longer needed**

**I no longer felt the pain**

**And I sang**

**Why I left **

**Was because of them**

**I left to be safe**

**I left to be me**

**I left to feel free**

**And not a day goes by**

**That I regret it**

**Because I am freeeeee,"** she sang strumming her guitar along as she sang. The final chords rang out as the audience was in a standing ovation. Chaz, Sadie, Darius, Portia and Kwest were crying but clapping proudly minus Portia clapping.

"Thank you very much for other songs please come find if you haven't for a card," Melody says as she picks up her songbook.

"Can we get one more round of applause for Miss Melody, and again you will find her in the back corner," John says as the crowd goes into another round of applause. "Wow is the only thing I can say to tonight's performances. I hope you all have a wonderful night and see you next time."

"Wow, not a dry eye," Chaz says pulling her into a hug.

"You should have your own set for these things," Kwest says.

"You really should," Sadie says as they table is flooded with fellow spectators.

Melody hands out the cards with a hello and thanks for each one she gives out.

"Okay you are like a superstar at this," Sadie says after the crowd of almost a hundred and fifty.

"I have been doing this since I was fourteen and watched Chaz do it during my breaks," Melody says.

"Stellar performance, reminds of when BoyzAttack used to do the club," John says putting down another round in front of them.

"Thank you," Melody says as they accept the drinks.

"Tommy should take some lessons from you on giving a major performance as a single act," John says.

"That he should," Chaz and Kwest say.

"Don't worry your offer has nothing t do with either of these three boys," John says.

"Good because I have a year left without their major help," Melody says.

"I don't think you'll need the year, Kwest," Chaz says.

"Either do I. I mean T is not going to know what hit him when he sees you. Hell I hope Jude know what is coming her way," Kwest says.

"I don't think my sister will know what hit her but we have to go. We all know how Darius is on tardiness," Sadie says.

"It does not exist in his world," the other four say.

"Bye it was nice meeting you," Sadie says.

"You too," Melody says as they leave.

"Us too, I have to go to work tomorrow. How about you," Chaz says.

"That I do, damn we rhymed," Melody says grabbing her stuff.

"Well I will see you two on Monday," John says as he walks the two out of the club.

"See you then," Melody and Chaz say before walking to the Viper.

"How long till Darius calls Thomas," Melody says as they get in.

"I expect that by the time we get up tomorrow there will be a message on the apartment's phone," Chaz says as she starts to drive them back.

"Oh goody, do you think he'll try to speed his trip up, if he can," Melody asks going through the streets.

"We both know the answer to that but since Darius said nothing, so no I don't think he will be able to," Chaz says.

"Thank God, I have to prepare myself for him to be around," Melody says pulling into the parking garage.

"So do I," Chaz says as she pulls up beside his Viper.

"Who doesn't need time? You did tape and photograph right," Melody asks as they get out.

"Kwest taped, and Sadie photographed, Kwest thought I was too intoxicated to do it," Chaz says.

"You only had a whiskey after my first song," Melody says.

"Don't ask me then," Chaz says as they enter the elevator and begin to rise.

"Chances of him calling tonight," Melody says as they get off.

"Slim to none, he'll investigate your page first before calling," Chaz says as they enter the penthouse.

"Well then I say goodnight and I'll see you tomorrow," Melody says going to her room.

"Night," Chaz calls before going into his own bedroom.

Melody enters her room. It was royal purple color walls with lilac carpet. It had mauve music notes painted on the walls with staff and other musical signs. Her furniture was made out of a dark red cedar. Her bed had light purple linens, dark purple pillows. Her closet doors were covered in photos as a collage. Her desk was covered in papers and pens with her laptop on top of them. There were makeup products on top of her dresser with a bookshelf on top of it. The shelves contained books, DVDs, CDs, and jewellery boxes. Her left beside table had a novel and a music note lamp, the right had picture frames and an alarm clock and a cordless phone docking station behind them.

Melody threw her songbook on her bed. She put her guitar on its stand before taking the camcorder and camera out of its bag. She changed into her pyjamas before plugging her laptop, phone, camera, and camcorder into their chargers. She threw her laundry into the hamper before sorting the papers and putting them into their proper spots. She walked over to her bed, she picked up her songbook and walks over to the other side of her bed and opens the top drawer of the right beside table and puts the book in it.

She glances at the framed photos on the top of the table as she closes the drawer. There is one of her and Chaz in front of a metal king and queen statute; one of her and Chaz on a swing; one of her and Tommy, Chaz, and Kwest in front of a boat; one of her, Tommy, another boy that looked like Tommy, and of an older woman; one of a baby girl in a younger Tommy's arms, one of her and Tommy on the swings; one of her and a bunch of guys in front of a restaurant; and one of her with a blonde boy with his arms wrapped around her in front of a river skyline.

Melody reaches back and pulled the picture of the baby in Tommy's arms and looks at it. Tommy was six when Melody was born and he got to name her. That was the day that Tommy promised that he would always be there. He lied when he stopped eight years later. He missed her eight birthday. Chaz and Kwest called, and sent a card and present. Heck even Darius did that but not Tommy he forgot. Melody put the picture back before climbing into bed with her purple doodle bear.


	3. Tommy Calls

Disclaimer: I own only Characters you have never seen, and the sub-plot, I do not own any thing you may recognize. So Please do not sue me.

**Chapter Two: Tommy Calls**

Melody was awoken at nine thirty to her phone beside her bed ringing. She reached over and says, "hello?"

"Morning Melly," Tommy's chipper voice says.

Melody shakes her head before looking at her alarm clock that held the time. "Morning Thomas," she says turning off her alarm clock.

"Wow nice to know you still hate mornings," Tommy says.

"What do you want," Melody asks in 'don't kid with me' voice.

"Is Chaz up yet," Tommy asks quickly.

"One minute," she says hitting the hold button. She quickly slips on her robe and slippers before walking out of her room with the phone. "Chaz!"

"Kitchen, waffles or pancakes, and what are you doing up," Chaz calls back.

"Waffles and Thomas is on the phone," Melody says walking into the kitchen as Chaz is mixing the batter.

"Sorry about that," Chaz says putting a cup of tea in front of her.

"No problem and he is on line one and wants to talk to you," Melody says handing him the phone.

"Got it and five minutes and you'll have food," Chaz says taking the phone and adding the waffle batter into the waffle iron.

"Yum," Melody says seeing the chocolate chips in the batter.

"Thought you might like that," Chaz says hitting the hold button. "Tom, how can I help you?"

"You lied to me, Chaz," Tommy says.

"What do you mean," Chaz says moving around the kitchen.

"You said, 'how would I know, she's your sister?' You are her freaking legal guardian," Tommy hisses.

"Oh that, no I was just being vague, I never said that I did not know how she was," Chaz says taking the waffles out.

"How the hell could you not tell me," Tommy asks.

"She asked me not to, said that 'if you cared you would have called or wrote.' It never did helped that I was pissed at you during all of this," Chaz says adding more waffle mix to the iron.

"What about at the telethon," Tommy says. "or after it?"

"It was not my thing to tell, it was Mel's," Chaz says.

"Okay I'll give it to you," Tommy says. "Are you cooking?"

"Yes I am. Chocolate chip waffles and bacon for the ultimate singer and a celebration for her new job," Chaz says taking out the waffles.

"That's really Betty Crocker of you," Tommy says. "By the way, what the hell are you thinking letting her go to work for John?"

"That she is in charge of her own career till this time next year when I drag her to you," Chaz says refilling the waffle iron.

"I'll be the one sending her to college, just like you should have done," Tommy says.

"No, no; you do not get to judge my guardianship abilities. I gave her a choice and have fought with her to go. She is your sister meaning she wants to perform and I gave here four years to do that. Plus if she should be at college what about Jude," Chaz says.

"Okay, fine I'll argue with her about it next year. Plus as long as she graduates high school, I shouldn't care," Tommy says.

"She graduated last June through correspondents," Chaz says taking out the waffles before adding the rest of the batter to the iron.

"What why didn't she go to high school," Tommy asks.

"You would have to ask her that," Chaz says.

"Is she always snarly in the morning," Chaz says.

"Just as bad as you but you forget she sort of hates you for leaving and breaking your promises," Chaz says.

"I really did let her down," Tommy says in a questioning tone.

"You really did but that does not mean that it cannot be fixed," Chaz says taking the final waffles out.

"I better let you get back to your celebration breakfast," Tommy says.

"You know what let me give you her cell phone number," Chaz says as Melody shakes her head disapproving.

"You sure," Tommy asks questioning it.

"Positive, open communication is your best friend," Chaz says.

"If you say so Mr. Guardian," Tommy says.

"Watch it with the Mr. Mom jokes or else I won't give it to you," Tommy says.

"Got it, number please," Tommy pleads.

"Sure, 1-403-279-1528, do you need to repeat it for you," Chaz asks.

"1-403-279-1528, right," Tommy says.

"That would be it," Chaz says.

"Thanks I'll talk to you later," Tommy says.

"Bye," Chaz says before hanging up. He puts the phone on the counter before placing a plate in front a glaring Melody.

"How could you do that," Melody asks him in a serious tone.

"He is your brother, and you miss him. I know you do and I know he misses you," Chaz says taking the seat next to her at the counter.

"Fine you win on that, but that does not mean that I'll be nice to him," Melody says starting to eat her breakfast.

"I know and so does he, schedule for today," Chaz asks.

"Call to Kevin at ten thirty, leave for work at ten forty-five, work from eleven to six, with lunch at two, rehearsal space from six thirty to eight thirty, dinner at nine, internet check at nine thirty, and maybe a movie at nine thirty-five," Melody says.

"Work at eleven to five, meeting with legal at six to seven, so dinner at five thirty, home by eight thirty, internet check at nine to nine ten, then shower and movie at nine thirty-five," Chaz says.

"Whose pick of movie," Chaz asks.

"Last movie was The Skulls Trilogy, so I think yours," Melody says trying to recall.

"Nope yours, we both wanted to watch them and it was your pick. So your pick was taken when we both agreed," Chaz says now remembering.

"Yes Make It Happen is the movie of the night after the episode of Whistler," Melody asks.

"Whistler of course, and is that the new dance movie," Chaz asks.

"Yes it stars Mary Elizabeth Winstead," Melody says.

"I'm in, but you better be getting ready for you day if you don't want to be late," Chaz says seeing the time on the clock.

"That I'd better, your turn or mine," Melody says finishing her breakfast and puts the dishes in the sink.

"Mine, you did them before the show last night," Chaz says.

"Right," Melody says before walking into her room. She grabs her shower bag, towels, and house coat before going into the bathroom. She places her shampoo, conditioner, shower gel, and razor into the shower before placing her face cleanser, moisturizer, toner on the counter with her hair de-frizzer and shimmer and tooth care products. She places her housecoat on the hook and her towel on the rack. She hangs up her robe on the other hook. She strips out of her clothes before going into the shower.

She quickly wets her hair before massaging the shampoo in before rinsing it out. She quickly massages her conditioner into her hair, making sure to hit the ends. She quickly cleans and shaves before rinsing the conditioner out. She wrings her hair out before wrapping a large deep purple towel around her body and a small light purple towel around her and quickly dries it as she exits the shower. She puts on her housecoat before removing the towel from her damp locks and squirts the de-frizzer into her hand before running it through her hair followed by the shimmer. She quickly washes her hands before brushing and rinsing her mouth before cleaning her faces. She grabs her laundry before going to her room.

She deposits her shower bag back on its hook and puts her robe on the edge of her bed. She hangs her towel on the rack in her room. She opens her closet, pulls out a black skirt and a white blouse. She goes to her dresser and pulls out a pair of black tights, black panties, and a white bra. She also pulls out a white t-shirt from the drawer underneath.

She grabs her body moisturizer and puts the items on her unmade bed. She quickly dries off putting the towel on the rack and her housecoat on its hook. She rubs the moisturizer into her skin before getting dressed into the white blouse. She takes out the stool out of her closet and puts it in front of her dresser. She puts on a layer of foundation after applying her concealer to the bags under her eyes. She adds a light coat of blush, a light layer of grey eye shadow and eye pencil. She then adds a light coat of a pale red lipstick before adding a clear lip gloss. She puts the items into a small pouch and puts it on her bed.

She goes into her closet and puts the stool in it before grabbing her black dress shoes, black runners and a black tote bag. She puts the black dress shoes on before setting the runners and tote bag on her bed. She pulls her back into a ponytail and adds gel and hairspray to it. She goes over to her desk and takes out the memory cards in her camera and camcorder before opening the drawer and picks up two full cases with cards in them, and switches the cards before unplugging her phone and laptop. She takes the laptop and cases and puts them on her bed. She pulls out her songbook and also puts it on her bed. She goes back and puts her cell phone into her pocket and puts the house phone on its charger.

She grabs her Bluetooth from her desk and puts it on her ear. She grabs her daybook from her desk along with a pencil case and a few other books. She connects her phone to her Bluetooth before putting the items into her bag. She makes her bed and gives her room one last check before walking out and closing the door.

She enters the living room and puts her bag on the couch. She enters the kitchen to hear a whistling kettle and her to go cup already. She unplugs the kettle and pours the water into her to go cup as the tea bag floats to the top. She also fills Chaz's cup with his instant coffee. She dissolves his coffee, takes out her teabag and adds cream to both cups before closing them. She then picks up one copy of The Sun and the copy of the Windsor Star. She puts both papers into her bag. She grabs her coat off the hook with her keys and grabs her wallet out of the bowl in the front entrance.

She then dials Kevin's cell number.

"Morning baby," Kevin answers after two rings.

"Morning babe, how did you sleep," Melody asks as she puts her keys and wallet into her coat.

"Horrible I hate sleeping without you next to me. How about you and your routine," Kevin asks.

"I know how you feel because I had a crappy night sleep also. This morning was off by forty-five minutes," Melody says as she puts her coat on her bag and sits on the couch.

"Early or late, and why," Kevin asks worried since Melody always followed the same routine. It was an aftershock of the abuse she was put through and a way and how she dealt with it during.

"Early, stupid Thomas called, and then Chaz gave him my cell phone number," Melody says.

"Wow that is huge. How did it go with everything," Kevin asks.

"Not bad, I still did my routine, and he wanted to talk to Chaz mostly. You don't find this weird do you," Melody asks.

"Elle, never do I find it weird because it is something that makes you who you are. Don't listen to all those people who say you are messed up because you are not. You have grown, remember when I first met you and you had a routine for everything. You only have a morning one and are super organized that is not a bad thing. You no longer have every minute planned. You can change your plans in a minute and not mind. I love you even with all your routines and schedules," Kevin says.

"Thanks for my morning pep talk. I've missed them," Melody says smiling.

"I've missed giving them. The one thing I missed the most is being able to hold you," Kevin says.

"I know I miss that too and us living together," Melody says.

"That I definitely miss but hey next weekend I am all yours. Plus Chris's dad is trying to talk me into trying out the Fire Fighter Academy they are opening next September or maybe in January," Kevin says.

"Why are you not signing up," Melody asks in a confused tone.

"I don't know, you know how close I am with my family, not that I would not love to be with you," Kevin says.

"What does your dad say," Melody asks.

"If I want it, I should go for it and not look back for a minute because I may regret it later in life," Kevin says.

"Wise man your father is," Melody says remembering all of his advice.

"I'll tell him you said that and I know. Show me what Toronto has to offer when I come," Kevin questions.

"I can have you shown around by a few Toronto bred if you want," Melody replies.

"I'd love it. What about you college in the fall or winter," Kevin asks.

"Maybe I'll take some classes. A few writing, composing that kind of stuff," Melody replies as she sees the time.

"That is something, do you think Chaz will let it go," Kevin asks.

"He is leaving it to Thomas to deal with. I don't see why not. I mean he may talk me into a double major of music and English. I guess that would not be bad. I don't know," Melody says.

"You'll figure it out and it is ten forty," Kevin says.

"I know but I thought I'd talk to you till I got to work," Melody says putting on her coat, her bag on her shoulder, and grabbing her to go cup. "Chaz ten forty."

"Got it," Chaz says running out of his room struggling with his tie.

"Yeah, I love talking to you," Kevin says.

"So do I," Melody says going over to Chaz and fixing his tie.

"Lunch, two, the restaurant," Chaz asks grabbing his coat, briefcase, and to go cup.

"Seems like he needs a routine," Kevin says.

"Hush you," Melody says handing him his keys and wallet. "Yes that sounds perfect."

"Oh crap, baby I've got to go, meeting with my dad," Kevin says.

"Love you," Melody says as Chaz and she walk out as he locks the penthouse door.

"Love you too, bye," Kevin says before hanging up.

"So what was the 'hush you' about," Chaz asks as they enter the elevator.

"Just something Kevin was saying that yow would not want to know about," Melody says as her phone buzzes.

"Did he call back," Chaz says questioning her phone buzz.

"Unknown Toronto number," Melody says before answering. "Melody DuTois, good morning."

"Are you really that professional," Jude asks joking.

"For unknown numbers I am," Melody says as they reach the parking garage.

"Heading to the Space today," Jude asks.

"Around six thirty to eight thirty," Melody says.

"Then SME and I will see you there," Jude says.

"That you will," Melody says as they walk over to the Vipers.

"Got to go to work, bye," Jude says.

"Bye," Melody says then saves the number into her phone as they reach the cars.

"Obviously not your brother," Chaz says unlocking his car.

"Jude," Melody says as she unlocks her car and places her bag on the passenger side before getting in.

"See you for lunch at two," Chaz says before driving off.

Melody pulls her Viper out of her parking spot before going onto the streets of Toronto. Just as she had stopped at a red light her phone buzzed again with an unknown caller.

"Melody DuTois, good morning," Melody says answering it.

"Wow that's more professional then when I answer my unknown callers," Tommy says.

"What can I do for you Thomas," Melody asks.

"I thought we could talk," Tommy says.

"Well I have to start work at eleven," Melody says.

"What about a break," Tommy asks.

"Lunch at two but I'm spending it with Chaz," Melody says zipping around corners.

"After work," Tommy asks.

"I have a half hour drive from work to where I need to be. I'm done at six," Melody says.

"That will work for me if it does you," Melody says.

"Then call me at six and we can talk," Melody says.

"That I will do and I hope you have a pleasant day," Tommy says.

"Bye Tom," Melody says before hanging up and entering the parking lot. She quickly grabs her bag an exits the Viper. She locks the car as she enters the restaurant. She walks into the locker room and puts her coat and bag away. She grabs her apron and puts it on will filling the pockets.

"Coffee rush," Julie calls into the back as Melody is clocking in.

"Got it," Melody says racing over to the coffee stand area after entering the dining area of the restaurant. "Can I take your order?"

"Can I have a large black with three sugars, medium with two cream and two sugar, large with three sweeteners, large with milk and two sugars, medium with two sweeteners, and a large with milk," a talk brunette male says with hazel eyes and reading off a list.

"Let me guess you work for G-Major," Melody says recognizing all but two of the drinks.

"Yeah how did you know," the boy asks looking at her.

"You just ordered Darius, Portia, Kwest and Jude's coffee. So I am guessing one is for you, and I am going for the large with milk and the other one is for Sadie. I'm Melody," Melody says as she makes the order.

"Yeah, oh hi I'm Jamie. Jude, Sadie and Kwest were talking about you with Darius. How do you know them," Jamie asks.

"I'm Tommy's little sister, I do Open Mic Nights, and my rehearsal space is next to Jude's," Melody says hitting the cream and sugar machines.

"Wow that must suck," Jamie says as she labels the cups before handing them to him.

"That will be $9.49," Melody says after punching the order into the cash register.

"Keep the change and nice meeting you," Jamie says handing her a ten before leaving.

"Next," Melody says as pockets the change.


	4. Lunch With Chaz

Disclaimer: I own only Characters you have never seen, and the sub-plot, I do not own any thing you may recognize. So Please do not sue me.

**Chapter Three: Lunch With Chaz**

"Julie, I'm taking my lunch," Melody calls as she enters the locker room.

"Got it," Julie calls back as Melody takes off her apron off.

Melody puts her apron in her locker and grabs her coat before shutting it. She exits the restaurant before starting to walk. She walks almost four blocks before reaching a small cafe and sees Chaz sitting there.

"You're late," Chaz says spotting her as she walks over to him.

"I'm sorry the cafe was packed, I mean at least 30 people in and out every hour and that's not including orders made ahead and take outs," Melody says sitting down.

"I was joking, so I managed to talk to legal and they found a few things they didn't like," Chaz says.

"I thought you were going to do that tonight," Melody asks as a waitress puts a Chicken BLT with light honey mustard vinaigrette with a Sprite down in front of her and a club house sandwich with friends and a Pepsi in front of Chaz.

"Thanks Jennifer," Chaz says before the waitress disappears. "I was but the guys had a free moment and they looked over the contract and they said was a bad idea but they would rewrite a better one."

"Okay how long could that take," Melody asks eating her salad.

"A few hours tops, I should have it by tonight, and I'll go over it with them to double check it," Chaz says eating his fries.

"Did you ask how bad or what was wrong with it," Melody asks eating.

"They were talking about copyrights, being allowed to only play at that club, they get money off of the revenue," Chaz says.

"Great, so Darius and Porita were right after all," Melody says confused.

"Looks like it," Chaz says eating.

"Great did Tommy say the same thing," Melody asks eating her salad.

"Basically, he was not please that you had gotten a contract with the place and I told him I would double check it," Chaz says eating.

"Great, now Tommy is on our case, why can't he stay out of it," Melody says eating.

"Because in hos own way Tommy still loves you, in his own way, and this is him looking out for you to show you that he still loves and cares about you," Chaz explains.

"Chaz, stick to producing, you suck at psychology and profiling," Melody says eating.

"You are ignoring the facts, you are only seeing what you want to see," Chaz says eating.

"Chaz I am going to give you the facts. Fact one Tommy is known for lying and manipulating, fact two he always breaks his promises, fact three he does what is best for him and only him, now can we eat without discussing him," Melody says finishes eating. "Never mind, I'm off, see you tonight."


End file.
